Road to Happiness
by sherrybaby7
Summary: Naruto knew his parents were dead, he knew it. Then why were they standing right in front of him? Quick little take on what might happen in the upcoming Naruto Movie Road to Ninja involving Naruto Minato and Kushina. Possible fluff depending on how you look at it. No longer a one-shot! Thanks to positive reviews!
1. Something New

He was breathless, Shell-shocked, Flabbergasted, At a complete loss for words. How could they be…? how could _this_ be happening? That was impossible! Not only does it not make sense bu-

"You okay son?" His thoughts were interrupted by worried stares by his mother and father.

"Okay I know I said we were going to be back a bit later, but you don't have to look so…upset!" mentioned his mother.

"B-But _you_ and _you_ and that guy with the mask! And uhh Sakura was just-And the fourth hokage and everybody and-"

"Whoa there kiddo!" His father playfully remarked.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this 'cause you seem rather flustered." Naruto only nodded and followed.

"And that's pretty much it" Kushina and Minato stared at him for a bit before looking at each other and sharing an innocent chuckle.

"Naruto! I can assure you we are not dead. I'm pretty sure there's plenty of proof simply because we're here, breathing, in front of you. But what I'm really confused about is how you got all these ideas. A guy with a mask? Everybody being 'different', me being Hokage and both your mother and I being dead? Maybe you should go lie down for a bit."

Naruto was quick to retort. "But this is all true! I know it happened and I swear half hour ago I was sitting in _my_ apartment getting ready to go on some mission! Then the guy with the mask-"

"Naruto Namikaze!" Kushina crossly interrupted. "Honestly, I don't know what it was you hit your head on while we were gone, but seriously this isn't funny! Now I want you to just do what your father said and get some rest!"

Naruto sat there for a moment, just ogling at his mother's annoyance. He knew he was right, but he could also tell from the glare of irritation coming from his mother's eyes and the startled look on his father's face that he did not want to see what would happen if he argued with her. "Oh alright" He said with a combination of boldness and dedition. Namikaze? His father's last name,it was very strange. He then turned around to leave when he realized, first off, that he had no idea where he was going and second, he was distracted by the room they were currently standing in. Automatically he felt the atmosphere was warmer than his own home. He assumed they were in the living room from the homey surroundings of pictures of his parents and…him? Yes, it was him! But that didn't make any sense…?

"Naruto! I said Now!" Kushina suddenly hissed

"Oh right! Sorry" he apologized. And was then escorted to his room by his father because his mother wasn't up to dealing with his "charade."

"Here we are!" Minato winked and led Naruto in. "Get some sleep son, I think you need it. We all do, you're mother…well, she had an off day during the mission today. That's why she's so, uh, intolerant" He chuckled. "Don't be too shaken up by her, I'm gonna go talk to her now, you know how she gets?"

Naruto blankly stared into Minato's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that you're not really yourself either. I swear you're just like her!" He chuckled again "Anyway try to get some sleep, I'll go work on your mother. See you in the morning." He said nonchalantly as he proceeded to exit through the doorway.

Naruto sat for a few minutes just taking in what had happened. So apparently he was in some alternate universe which for some reason, both his parents were alive, and nearly all of his friends were acting just plain weird. He then decided to look through his room and found more pictures of him with his mother and father. One in particular frightened him, it was a picture of his mother and him on a swing, actually _the _swing. That was the swing he always sat on when he was feeling alone. It was where he always watched and envied the other children for having parents. But this? This picture, it was like straight out of a dream. He put it down and looked around. His "room" was surprisingly compromised of many more things than his actual room. There were posters of comic heroes, plenty of clothes on the floor, in the closet, and on his bed and pictures of him with his friends. Then he remembered how weird his friends had acted while him and Sakura were in the village. He pondered " Hinata, dressed rather risqué, and had actually yelled at him, while Shikamaru was surprisingly energetic and Sasuke, correction, kid who strongly resembles Sasuke, because he obviously could not have been Sasuke from the way he was acting, was flirting with Sakura!" Maybe his supposedly dead, but not anymore parents were right—he needed sleep.

The next morning he was awoken by his father looking for something in his room.

"Hey wha? What are you doing?" Naruto groggily stated.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, I'm just looking for my other jounin vest. I thought I might have put it here by mistake. My other one's kinda…dirty. You see it?" Minato explained.

"Uh no, can't say I have." Naruto slowly and tiredly replied.

"hmm oh well. You feel any better? Your mother's got some breakfast for you and don't worry she's in a better mood!" Minato laughed slightly and then looked at Naruto for an answer.

Naruto then realized that it wasn't a dream and after a short battle in his head over whether he should play along or continue to have people think he was psychotic, he decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Uhhh what's for breakfast? He asked

Minato replied "Eggs and bacon. You better go down there now, because I might have eaten most of it already…"

A genuine smile appeared on Naruto's face. His father was pretty funny when he wasn't warning him about the evils of Uchiha Madara or stopping him from becoming the kyuubi.

"Okay then!" And Naruto rushed down to get his breakfast. He saw Kushina sitting there drinking tea with a plate of eggs.

"Oh Naruto! You feeling better? I myself feel a lot better after a good night's sleep! You want some eggs? Sorry but you got up a little too late for the bacon!" She smiled at him and casually came over to him, kissed him on the head and said "Good morning sweetie." Naruto was struggling to find words as he had always wondered what it would be like to have this happen. He managed to squeeze out a sentence.

"I-It's okay I'm fine with just eggs."

"Okay good! Oh and I'm pretty sure your father's looking for another vest or something. His is very beaten up! You seen it?" Kushina asked.

"No, he's looking in my room now-"

"Nope! Found it!" Minato interrupted. "It was in the bathroom closet, I don't know how, but at least I found it!" He then walked over to the kitchen, made himself a coffee and sat at the table with Kushina and Naruto.

"Well that's good!" Kushina replied.

"Yeah." Minato looked outside. "Looks like it's gonna be nice out today! Any plans Naruto?"

Naruto froze. Plans? He wasn't sure what happened yesterday let alone what's going to happen today!

"Uhh I don't think so."

"Good! Maybe when I get back from this mission we can train and get some ramen later sound good?"

Naruto's face lit up and let out a too excited "That'd be _Awesome!_"

"Wow I wasn't expected you to be that happy but I'll take it!" Minato remarked. Kushina then looked at him a little irritated

"Oh okay, don't bother to ask me to come! I happen to enjoy sparring and ramen too!"

"Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that Kushina! I just wanted some father-son bonding you know?" Minato attempted to explain to her.

"Oh sure, whatever I'll just stay at home…in the kitchen…where women belong. At least,according to you that is." Kushina grinned slyly because she'd known she'd made him feel bad.

"You know I don't think that! Come on honey! Naruto and I just haven't done something like this in a while, I'm not trying to sound like a sexist prick." He kept on trying to explain to her.

"In a while? Why just the other day you two were-" Kushina was interrupted by a loud roar of laughter from her son. Because, yes, Naruto was cracking up. He was practically crying. He was just thinking of what great of a moment this was. It was something he had always wondered what it would be like—a casual family breakfast. And it was everything he'd hoped for. At this moment he didn't care that he was in an alternate universe or had no idea why he was with his parents, he was just happy to be with them. Just happy.

His parents then both stopped quarreling and both asked rather flustered "Naruto?" as he continued to chuckle and smile until the end of breakfast.


	2. Lunch & Dinner

After breakfast breakfast Naruto decided to walk around the village for a while in order to clear his head. He ran into Rock Lee who was, as usual, training like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Bushy Brow" Naruto began "Training like always I see"

"Of Course Naruto! A ninja must always be prepared and at his best!"

Naruto smiled, it was good to see that Lee hadn't changed like the rest of his friends.

"Yeah! Well see you around" Naruto left lee alone so he could continue to train.

Everything felt so strange. He had parents. And nearly all of his friends had gone through some sort of personality switch. Maybe he was under a genjustu or something. What was it that the guy with the mask did to him and Sakura? Maybe that was it! But he needed to talk with Sakura first. Last time he checked she was still herself.

Naruto began to search high and low for Sakura, but with no luck. He became hungry and decided it was time for a nice bowl of ramen. On the way, while still engaged in thought of as to how everything that had happened was possible, he didn't realized the figure slowly approaching him until..

"Namikaze Naruto! There you are!" Naruto jumped. That voice was so loud and assertive, but oddly familiar, yet he didn't know who it was until he turned around. There in front of him was Hinata Hyuuga. Now he remembered her voice. What he always heard as a soft and quiet voice was suddenly a firm and confident one. He had ran into her before, but only for a moment, and really only noticed her being strangely dressed more provocatively.

"Where have you been? I wanted to catch lunch with you and then maybe spar together!" She said slyly as she pulled herself closer to him so it was quite evident she was trying to persuade him with more than words.

"uhh well I was just gonna go to Ichiraku's and then spar with my…" He paused because it felt weird in his mind.

"My dad"

"Oh alright Naruto I see. But we can still get lunch and then afterwards we could, get some dinner" She winked at him as she clung to him, more pushing her chest out. Naruto knew exactly what she was doing and, as a matter of fact, felt extremely uncomfortable.

"S-sure, well actually I don't. I mean I'm not sure what I'm doing you know? But then…"

He didn't really want to go. But it was strange because usually he wanted to go out with friends. Probably because he was always alone. But now, now he had a family to come home to and what he really wanted to do, was spend time with them. He decided to eat lunch with Hinata , but told her he really had to get back home as an excuse to not eat dinner with her.

"Okay fine! But don't think I'll give up on this idea Naruto! I'll see you around." Hinata said seductively and followed that by kissing him on the cheek. 'What am I getting myself into?' He thought and proceeded to stare at her swaying her hips with unmistakable swagger. He figured he'd better return home to spar, but also still needed to find Sakura. 'I really should find Sakura, buuuuuuuut I really want to spar with the 4th Hokage. I mean this is a once in a lifetime deal and I do see Sakura all the time…' he thought to himself. 'But what if this is a genjutsu and I'm falling into some sort of trap and-'

"Hey Naruto! I was looking for you aren't we gonna spar?" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Oh yeah, I just grabbed lunch with Hinata and was headed home just now!" He explained

"Hinata eh? That Hyuuga girl who's so fond of you? She seems a little feisty, I'd watch myself if I were you. C'mon let's go home." Minato smiled and put his arm around Naruto.

"Okay so your Mom's making this killer dinner tonight so we're gonna spar and get nice and Hungry, because I want an excuse to eat most of it!" He told Naruto excitedly.

"Wow really what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know it'll be awesome because, she picked up _a lot_ of ingrediants for something" He replied. "I'm a little excited"

"You don't say?"

They both laughed.

When they arrived at the house Kushina was there, just as Minato said with a ton of ingredients scattered across the table.

"Welcome home boys" She smiled welcoming them warmly.

"Hey honey. Found Naruto wandering the streets alone after eating with Hinata" Chcukled Minato.

"Whoaaa Naruto! Hinata? Really? That girl has 'obsession for Naruto' written all over her. And I'm not kidding, she's probably got it written somewhere. Let's face it she likes you waaay too much and honestly I don't think she's the kind of girl for you. I mean even that cousin of hers, Neji Hyuuga I think? He's got a problem just as bad as Jiraiya's. Those kids, they're just too racy for my likes."

"Uhhh yeahhh…" Naruto replied a little confused to what she was trying to say.

"What do you like her too? Oh come on Naruto, you're a good kid who should have higher standards than some girl walking around with barely any clothes on! Seriously don't let your teenage hormones control you! You have to-"

"Hey I never said I liked her like that! We just had lunch! It's not like anything happened!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Yeah yeah, just be careful when you're with her! Promise me that you'll be cautious of her?" Kushina scolded.

"Okay" Naruto said.

"Promise!"

"I did!"

"No! say 'I Namikaze Naruto-'"

"_I Namikaze Naruto_" Naruto repeated.

"Do solemnly swear-"

"_Do solemnly swear_" He mumbled.

"To steer clear of Hyuuga Hinata"

"_TosteerclearofHyuugaHinata_-Okay can I spar with dad now?" He abruptly and excitedly asked.

"Okay fine. Just be back soon! I'm making a really good dinner? She winked.

"Yeah" he chuckled "Dad told me! Thanks Mom! See ya!" He rushed off to the training grounds behind the house where his father had disappeared to during his and his mother's conversation.

"Hey kiddo took you long enough!" Minato complained.

"yeah sorry mom was just talking to me for a while" Naruto grinned.

"Yup sounds like her! Alright let's train! How's that rasengan coming?"

Naruto was a bit confused and then remembered that he must be in some strange alternate universe. He figured he might as well just show his father. He took his hands from his sides and picked up his right hand and began to focus chakra in it. Quickly enough a ball of swirling chakra appeared and Naruto said "This?"

Minato scoffed "Well sure I knew you could do _that_, I was talking about _this_ rasengan" Naruto looked a bit confused but watched as his father did the same motions Naruto did to perform the rasengan but used his left hand to gather what looked like wind chakra and he began to see a massive rasenshuriken being formed. But as soon as it was formed, Minato's chakra began to become unstable and the form was lost.

Minato sighed "hmm still can't hold it for long." He said breathing heavy. "So how's yours?"

Naruto was in awe at the fact that he could perform a jutsu that his father could not, but he also realized that he couldn't show his father the rasenshuriken because it would be unable to explain to him how he knew. He decided to say, "It's not going too well" to which his father nodded and they both agreed to move on to simply sparring. They trained for a good two hours before Kushina came out to tell them dinner was ready. Both were starving and excited for her hyped up dinner and sprinted inside.

"Well here it is!" Kushina said glowing with pride "We're having Mexican tonight, chicken enchiladas, quesadillas and all that good stuff!

"Awesome!" Naruto replied.

"Thanks Kushina, it looks great!" Minato told her.

"Aww shucks you guys! C'mon let's eat." Kushina said grinning even more.

"Wow this is really good mom!"

"Yeah honey it's great!"

"Yeah well I got the idea from Mikoto. She said Sasuke and Itachi loved it, so I figured I'd give it a shot." Kushina responed.

"Well I'll have to thank her next time I see her then" Minato laughed.

"So how was your day Naruto?" Kushina asked.

Naruto thought, it was actually pretty good! He saw some friends got to know his mom and dad a little more. He then remembered Sakura and that he needed to find her, but then he looked at his parents and how happy they all looked. 'Maybe I can wait a little longer to talk to Sakura about this' he thought to himself, then looked and his mother and said smiling, "Good. It was really good."

Both Minato and Kushina smiled as they continued to eat their dinner.

*End Note*

Okay so I really just rushed through this. Pretty much Naruto's in trouble because he's starting to get a little too attached haha! Not much action going on right now, I'll probably introduce Sakura and Sasuke in the next chapter, but this is definitely going to focus mostly on Naruto's relationship with his family. Oh and what's up with Hinata? Kushina's not too fond of her from the looks of it! And from all the research I've done on Road to Ninja, Lee seems to have stayed the same, so that's why he's not crazy like eevrybody else. Anyway don't know when the next one will come out but hopefully soon because I haven't done much lately! Hope you liked it!


End file.
